This invention relates to a so-called floating-type connector.
For example, a connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2006-59788. The connector has a fitting portion movable in connecting and disconnecting directions. The fitting portion is fixed until it is completely fitted to a connection object. After the fitting portion is completely fitted to the connection object, the fitting portion is allowed to be moved in the connecting and the disconnecting directions. However, if the fitting portion is excessively moved while it is fitted to the connection object, a contact may excessively be deformed to cause plastic deformation. Therefore, the above-mentioned connector is poor in operability of connection and low in reliability.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-326654 discloses a connector comprising a first housing mounted on a printed board, a second housing separate from the first housing, and a plurality of flexible contacts held between the first and the second housings. In this connector, the second housing is movable with respect to the first housing because of flexibility of the flexible contacts. However, like in the foregoing, if the second housing is excessively moved with respect to the first housing, the flexible contacts may excessively be deformed to cause plastic deformation. Therefore, this connector is also poor in operability and low in reliability.